Comfort
by ConstantSnow
Summary: After Carl Buford is arrested, Reid goes to comfort his lover. But is Morgan really looking for comfort or.... something more vigorous? Established Relationship. Minor Spoilers for episode: Profiler, Profiled.


**Pairing:**** Derek Morgan/ Spencer Reid. Established Relationship**

**Episode Spoilers:**** Profiler, Profiled (slightly).**

**Warnings:**** Strong Language. Adult Content. Slash. **

**Rating:**** NC-17**

**Summary:**** After Carl Buford is arrested, Reid goes to comfort his lover. But is Morgan really looking for comfort? Or something more... vigorous? One-shot. **

* * *

"You're Doctor Reid?"

Reid looked up from the cake he was eating. "Yes?" He muttered nervously.

"Derek talks about you."

Reid blushed a little and bit his bottom lip. He wasn't sure what his lover might have told his family about them, Morgan after all was a very secretive man. They had been seeing each other for nearly three years now, and had yet to even tell the rest of the team, and it wasn't because it was against regulations for team members to see each other.

Reid allowed himself a small smile however. The fact that Derek had mentioned him at all to his family, was good enough for the young doctor.

* * *

Reid stepped quietly into the youth center, moving back against the wall as Carl Buford was taken out in cuffs. Reid's brow furrowed and he made his way into the office. Morgan was standing there, his hands stuffed into the pockets of his jacket. Morgan's shoulders were tensed, and the large man was trembling.

"Derek...?" Reid called softly moving in front of his lover. "Come on Derek, let's go back to the hotel, you must be exhausted." Reid placed a hand on Morgan's forearm, then yelped in surprise when the older man pulled their bodies flush against each other. "Derek?"

"You know that I love you so much Pretty Boy." Morgan whispered, his fingers trailing the light stubble on Reid's face.

Reid smiled softly and leaned into the soft touch. "I know Derek. I love you too." Reid whispered, turning his head and kissed the man's rough palm lovingly. "I love you more than anything else in the world."

Morgan wrapped his arms around Reid's body tightly, kissing down Reid's neck, then resting his head against the younger's slender shoulder. Reid placed a hand on the back of Morgan's head, and massaged softly.

"Let's go back to the hotel, you're exhausted." Reid said softly.

"I never had the stomach to ever tell anyone." Morgan said, straightening up, and cupping Reid's face softly, running his thumb over Reid's cheek. "But you know, everything already."

"Derek yo-"

"I do, Spence. I want to tell you everything, that way, your mind doesn't wander, and wonder." Morgan whispered. Reid looked up at his lover's face. It was drawn tight in anguish, and his dark eyes were desperate.

"Okay baby." Reid whispered back. "But not here. Let's get the hell out of here, and you can tell me." Reid stood on his toes and pressed his lips against Morgan's forehead, unsure if the man could handle the intimacy of a kiss on the lips right now.

Reid slowly lead Morgan out of the youth center by a gentle yet firm grip on his large calloused hand.

* * *

Reid opened the door to his hotel, and turned the lights on, letting Morgan into the room, then shut the door. Reid pulled his scarf from around his neck, placing it on the chair in the corner. He turned his back to Morgan to unbutton his thigh length coat.

"Derek, talk to me now, I'm listening, and I won't interrupt, I promise." Reid said. He put his coat over the back of the chair, then turned to face Morgan, only to have the older man push him up against the wall, and attack his mouth with aggressive kisses. Reid cried out in surprise, grabbing Morgan's leather jacket desperately. Reid pulled away gasping. "W-what are you doing?"

"Come on Pretty Boy." Morgan said huskily. He pulled open the young doctor's button up shirt and sucked harshly on his pale chest.

Reid let out a shaky moan. "W-what about talking?" Reid asked in confusion.

"Later." Morgan growled, pushing Reid's pants off his slender hips.

"D-Derek." Reid let his head fall back against the wall with a soft thud when Morgan dropped to his knees and sucked Reid's half hard cock into his mouth, and sucked on it harshly. Reid put his hands on Morgan's head, and fought the urge to rock his hips. Morgan moved a hand over Reid's ass, sliding his fingers between the cheeks of Reid's ass, pressing slightly against his puckered entrance teasingly.

When Reid's cock was standing painfully hard, Morgan pulled away, and flipped Reid over so his chest was pressed against the wall, and pressed his chest against Reid's back. Morgan nipped harshly at Reid's long slender neck, running his hand up the opposite side of Reid's neck, and slid his fingers into the younger's mouth.

Reid sucked on Morgan's fingers greedily, saliva running onto Morgan's palm, and down Reid's chin.

"Fuck Pretty Boy, I love your mouth." Morgan whispered breathlessly against Reid's ear, then bit it lightly. Reid whimpered around Morgan's fingers. Morgan unbuttoned his jeans hastily, and pulled them and his boxers off, just enough to allow his straining cock to spring free. Morgan ground his hips against Reid's ass, and they both moan deeply. Morgan pulls his fingers from Reid's mouth and moves them down to rub against Reid's puckered hole.

Reid gasped, and let his forehead fall against the wall with a light thump. Morgan pushed a finger into Reid, and moved it roughly in and out of him, then added a second. "Derek." Reid moaned and Morgan sucked hard on his neck, scraping his teeth over Reid's pale skin. Morgan pushes in a third finger and it makes Reid whimper.

Morgan pulled out his fingers, and replaces them with the tip of his cock. Reid put his hands against the wall hard, making a loud slap. Morgan thrust in slowly, and Reid gritted his teeth, and breathed harshly through his nose. "I love you." Morgan said breathlessly, gripping Reid's hips tightly. "I love you." He repeated and ground his hips against Reid's ass.

"I love you too Derek." Reid whispered looking over his shoulder, meeting the eyes of his lover. "I love you." Morgan's lips crash against his hard, and their teeth clank against each other's. Morgan pulled almost all the way out, and thrust back in, and Reid threw his head back and cried out.

"That's it Pretty Boy. I wanna hear you." Morgan moved a hand from Reid's hip, to his neck, cupping the pale column of flesh, his fingertips pressing against Reid's chin, keeping the younger's head tilted back. "Come on baby, lemme hear you." Morgan said huskily against Reid's ear.

Reid swallowed and whimpered as Morgan thrust ruthlessly into him.

Reid came quickly, his legs turning boneless, and his body only held up by Morgan's pressing in to the wall. Morgan came shortly after, pushing himself as deep as possible into Reid. Morgan wrapped his arms tightly around Reid's chest, and held tightly as the high of his orgasm began to fade.

* * *

Reid blinked a few times before rolling on his side. Morgan was now in front of him, staring at him intensely. Reid reached up, and ran his fingers across Morgan's chin. "Are you okay Derek." Reid whispered.

Morgan turned his head, and pressed his lips against Reid's palm. "Yeah." He answered hoarsely. "I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Reid replied, then leaned forward, stealing Morgan's lips in a soft slow kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too Spencer." Morgan said running his fingers through Reid's messy hair.

"I told Hotch that we'd fly back in a couple of days." Reid said softly. "That way you can still spend time with your family."

Morgan looked down at Reid, and slowly wrapped his arms around the slender man, rolling over, and pulled Reid on top of him. "You staying with me Pretty Boy?" Morgan asked.

"I can stay out of the way. Here at the hotel while you're with your family. I-... I don't mind." Reid said quietly.

"You do mind Spence." Morgan said brushing Reid's hair behind his ears. "I can see that the idea hurts you. Me not telling my family about us." Morgan said and Reid lowered his eyes.

"I know... you're very secretive. Me sticking around when the rest of the team has already went home will... make your mother and sisters ask questions, you may not want to answer." Reid whispered. "I can find something to do here to keep be busy for a few days."

Morgan sighed, rubbing his hand slowly down Reid's spine. "You are a part of my family Spencer. You have been for almost three years now." Morgan pressed his lips against Reid's forehead. "There's no point in hiding this from my family. There's nothing wrong with us being together. You've told your mother, I can tell my family."

Reid looked up at Morgan, tears filling his light brown eyes. "Derek." Reid pressed their lips together, kissing Morgan passionately. "I love you, so much." Reid said breathlessly.

"I love you too Pretty Boy." Morgan whispered back.

* * *

**The End**

I hope that you've enjoyed it. For those of you who are reading, and aren't familiar with Criminal Minds, I'd just like to send out an extra thanks, this show is wonderful and needs more fanfiction, and supporters. You can watch it on A&E and also CBS, it is like no other crime show out right now, and that has been out before. Also for those of you who do know Criminal Minds and follow it enough to know the episodes, this is one of my top ten, episodes, and yes I only mentioned parts of the episode twice, but I didn't want to ruin anything for others who haven't seen the episode.

Please Review and Comment.

Thanks for Reading!


End file.
